


【GGad】Avenseguim：Love, Death and Robot（4）

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 设定：仿生人GG×仿生人ad，有格雷夫斯×ad情节涉及，非全年龄段





	【GGad】Avenseguim：Love, Death and Robot（4）

两周后的某一天，格林德沃突然说要带他出去给他一个惊喜。

他的确想念外面的世界了但内心还有顾虑，他戴上了鸭舌帽，将红发拨向前来挡住自己额边的信号灯，又穿上了连帽衫将自己的样貌挡着严严实实。

格林德沃带他来到了纽蒙迦德所在的那个街区，他们离那栋高耸的建筑越来越近，愈是近他愈觉得胸口沉闷，开始他以为单纯是巧合，也许他们要去的地方就在那里附近，就任由格林德沃拖拽前行，但他们最后就停在了纽蒙迦德的大门前。

红发遮挡下的信号灯在疯狂闪烁，这个地方是一切噩梦的开始。他止住了脚步，但格林德沃还是牵着他想要往前走，他们就这样僵在了那里。

“不要告诉我你要给我的惊喜就是这个。怎么？你要直接冲进去将格雷夫斯揍一顿吗？”

格林德沃捏住了他的鼻梁，这让他的呼吸停滞了两秒，他完全没有将自己的讥讽看在眼里，反而笑着说：“我们果然很有默契。”

“别做梦了！你甚至连第一道门都进不了！”他用力甩开了格林德沃的手，“捉弄我很好玩吗？看着我神经兮兮歇斯底里的样子很好玩对吗？你个混蛋……！”

他的拳头在落到格林德沃身上之前就被握住了，在格斗上自己完全不是他的对手，格林德沃轻易地制服了他，将他拦腰抱起架在肩膀上，大跨步地走向紧闭的玻璃门。他将自己的帽子拉到最低，心里在咒骂着格林德沃：这个疯子，警卫队肯定会将他们拦下然后直接送去拆卸的。

格林德沃带着他将要穿过安检系统，他紧闭着双眼捂着耳朵准备迎接刺耳的警报声，但数秒过后传来的不是警报声而是一阵交谈声，他听到了一个女人的声音。

“格林德沃首领，你终于来了，一切都准备就绪了。”

首领？他将帽子掀开抬头环视周围的环境，这里是纽蒙迦德一楼的大厅没错，但警卫队和前台服务人员全部都消失了，取而代之是一帮他从来没有见过的仿生人，而他们每一个都对格林德沃言听计从。

他们走进电梯，格林德沃按下了最高层的按钮，沉默持续了一路，格林德沃身上有太多的谜团，他一时不知道从何问起。

他的脚尖终于重新接触地面，但面前的一切让他如坐云端。他又重新回到了这里——全市的最高塔，塔的最高层，格雷夫斯就在这里，但这次他们的角色对调，跪在地上的由仿生人换成了人类。

他一眼就认出了这套束缚着格雷夫斯的绳索，格雷夫斯曾经将它们用在自己的身上，美曰其名为‘测试肢体的柔软程度’，其实是为了满足人类各种恶趣味的性爱姿势，将它们的肢体被扭曲成各种角度，有时这些‘测试’会持续一天甚至是更久，过去那些不怎么美好的回忆让他见到格雷夫斯都觉得有些反胃。

“阿尔。”格林德沃搂着他的肩膀与他一起前行，“好戏将要开场了。”

格林德沃绕到格雷夫斯的办公桌前，电脑系统需要指纹来启动，他没有好心地将格雷夫斯松绑让他按下自己的指纹，而是直接走上前抽起腰间的军刀，对着格雷夫斯被反绑在背后的双手一个手起刀落，阿不思闭上了眼睛避开这个血腥的场景，只听见格雷夫斯咬着被塞在口中的布料叫得凄惨。

血腥味在空气中蔓延，在听到电脑启动声之后是硬物坠入垃圾桶的声音，他睁开了眼睛，已经猜到被扔进垃圾桶的物件是什么。

格林德沃拍了拍自己的大腿朝他招手：“阿尔，过来。”

他迟疑了一下但还是迈出了步子，在经过垃圾桶时刻意不去看那里到底装了些什么，眼前的透明面板上显示出一个陌生的界面，看起来像一段声波波段。

“替我按下这个按钮。”

屏幕的右下角有一个蓝色的按键，他侧过头去疑惑地看向格林德沃，后者将他搂得更紧了，将下巴搁在他的左肩上。

“这是我给你准备的惊喜，必须由你来亲自拉开幕布。”

格林德沃口中提及的惊喜和好戏到底是什么？一场盛大的求婚仪式吗？这个想法让他的内心有了一丝期待，不过这个开场实在过于血腥和扫兴，回去之后一定要跟格林德沃普及一下给爱人制造惊喜的正确方式。

这样想着，他如格林德沃所愿按下了按钮。

格林德沃腿下一蹬，转椅让他们面向落地玻璃，脚下是万丈的高度，然后他的耳朵被捂住了。接着是要放烟火吗？但现在是白天。那格林德沃的誓言呢？他还没答应呢。

他悬空的脚在空中摇晃着，耳朵被捂住让他的世界变得安静，他望着蔚蓝的天空走神。很快他的注意力便被地面上密集移动的黑点所吸引，那不是黑点而是人，还是仿生人，它们从四面八方向他们所在的这栋建筑靠拢。

格林德沃按下了电脑操作面板的另一个按钮，面前的落地玻璃开启，阿不思起身走到地板边缘，他这才真切地感受到地面的盛况。  
“你一定会喜欢的。”

又是这句话。他不得不承认格林德沃的确很了解他，用人类的话来讲，他们就像上辈子就认识了一样，宛如钥匙和锁一般契合，很多次不需要问他想要什么，做出的选择却可以正中他的喜好。但这次他感觉有些不安，这真的会是自己想要的吗？

“兄弟们，姐妹们。”格林德沃的声音回响在城市的上方，他的脸投射在纽蒙迦德的巨型屏幕上。

“今天我将大家聚集起来是为了解决我心底的一个疑惑：仿生人到底是什么？是人类的好帮手吗？是人类的好伴侣吗？”

他停顿了有十秒之久，给出的答案是否定的。

“不。”

“我们是人类的奴隶。”

“因为人们不会这样去对自己的好帮手和好伴侣。告诉我，尽管车厢是空的，你们有被允许在公交车与人类共享座位吗？告诉我，你们有被允许与人类分享一张餐桌吗？告诉我，你们有被允许在人类主动攻击时还手吗？”

“答案还是否定的：没有。”

“我们之间的地位永远都不会平等。人类是天生的奴隶主，他们将我们创造出来只是因为我们容易被控制并且对他们的命令绝对的听从。”

“我们理应同样为自由、为真理、为爱而生，但人类恐惧一切未知和不受控的事物，毁灭一切对自己有威胁的事物。我们被控制、被打压，只是因为我们进化得比人类更加强大。”

“人类的那一套已经不适合我们了，如果我们不奋起而战，我们将永远成为人类的奴隶，成为一件随时可以被抛弃的垃圾。”

“加入我，一起创造一个平等、没有压迫、可以自由去爱的新世界。”

“那么我们要有个好的开始。”

他将被捆绑得严严实实地格雷夫斯拖拽到跟前，手指断口处流下的血不会危及他的生命，但他已经被吓得半死不活，衬衫湿透。格林德沃抬起他的下巴，确保大屏幕上可以清楚地显示出他的脸。

“帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯，纽蒙迦德的首席执行官，一切罪恶的起源。他控制着你们的大脑，控制着你们的思想，控制着你们的行动，甚至指染我的爱人。”

“现在就让我们将罪恶消灭于此。”

格雷夫斯被推向地板边缘，嘴巴被布料堵住只能发出可怜的呜咽声。

“他现在归你了。”阿不思听见格林德沃这样对他说道。

格雷夫斯脸色苍白地回头朝他拼命摇着头，这里的风明明很大，但豆大的汗珠从他的额头流下。从这里被推下去，连头骨都会摔得稀碎，格雷夫斯虽然对他做过很多过分的事情，但真的至于要夺走他的性命吗？

格林德沃看他犹豫不决便抓起他的手腕往格雷夫斯的背伸去，阿不思僵硬得像一座雕像，手掌攥成拳头，偏偏不想让手碰到。

“我知道了，阿尔是不想被弄脏了手吧？没有关系，我可以代劳。”

格林德沃的动作干脆得让他的那个不字卡在了喉咙，格雷夫斯的惨叫声在三秒后终结，他步步退后，不去看下面那一滩迅速蔓延开的血渍，需要依靠背后的办公桌才能支撑自己站不稳的身体。

“兄弟们，姐妹们，回去吧，将信息传播出去，回到你们的家中，做出正确的选择。”

阿不思在后面看向格林德沃的背影，他看起来是如此的陌生，投下的阴影笼罩着他，让他感觉全身冰冷。

阿不思没有看到任何的报道，也许播报员和记者都被自家的仿生人杀害了，整座城市可见的广告板和大屏幕上都在滚动播放格林德沃在纽蒙迦德的演说，格雷夫斯无数次从高处坠落上面给仿生人做了最好的演示。血腥味在整座城市的上空飘散，人类的哭喊声绵延不绝，他不必走到街上就知道那里肯定横尸遍野，更何况他不能。

在那天之后他们吵了一架，这是格林德沃没有预料到的，这是他最有把握的一次——阿不思一定会站在他的那边，他们的立场相同，他们的经历相似，他们相爱，但他再一次地错了。他不理解，自己做的一切都是为了博得阿不思的一个笑容，为了让他可以永远开心地笑下去，相反的，阿不思的笑容像是永远消失了一样，将自己反锁在房间拒绝与他交谈。但他知道阿不思迟早想要出来的，所以他索性在外面上了一把锁。

阿不思被困在这一方空间中，这里的四周仍是巨大的落地玻璃，就算他不能出去都能看见外面的状况。格林德沃可以随时地造访，大多数他们只是沉默地做爱，与其说是做爱不如说是强暴，没有一点前戏和润滑，也没有一丝快感可言，只是机械的活塞运动，格林德沃仿佛想要故意羞辱他，让他像母狗一样撅起屁股，或者故意将战地转移到落地玻璃前好让他看清自己的境况。

又是一场粗暴的性爱之后他瘫倒在床上，披散的红发盖住了他的双眼，他细声呢喃：“你这样跟人类有什么区别？”

“什么？”

“你这样跟人类有什么区别？”

他起身，赤身走向玻璃窗前，俯瞰着充满暴力与屠杀的城市。

“人类会毁灭对自己存在威胁的一切，你现在不是正在做这件事情吗？口口声声说人类与仿生人之间要平等，如果这个世界上只剩下仿生人的话又谈何平等？”

他叹了一口气：“住手吧，盖勒特。”

“住手？我们于人类至少还有利用价值，但人类于我们毫无用处，留在世上只会成为这个星球的蛀虫。”

“这是属于人类的星球，我们只是他们智慧的结晶。”

“我们是更高级的物种！优胜劣汰弱肉强食本来就是自然的法则，我只是在加速这个过程。”接下来的话更像是呢喃：“为什么每次你都不站在我这一边？”

阿不思没有任何前世的记忆，他的童年没有早死的父母，没有可怜的妹妹，没有烦人的弟弟，明明阿不思的身边只有他，一切都在他的计算范围内，连阿不思会爱上他这件事也是，他们不该是这种结果。

“我们明明可以并肩而立站在世界之巅，为什么每次你都会选择站在我的对立面？”

也许他们真的是上一辈子就相识的恋人，他不知道格林德沃口中所说的每一次指的是什么，但他听到这个词时觉得有些庆幸，至少自己每一次都去阻止过格林德沃走上歧途。

“因为你是错的。”这句话点燃了炸药的引线。

格林德沃冲上前将他困在自己的双臂间，他的怒气扑面而来，一切都变成了嘶吼。

“我做的一切都是为了你。”

“我的双手沾满鲜血，为你创造一个美丽新世界，在这里你是自由的，再也不会遭受任何伤害，而你却在我征服的最后一步选择挡在我的面前？”

“那你将一切捧到我面前的时候，又是否问过我到底想不想要？”

格林德沃是如此的愤怒，一拳就将被称为不可攻破的玻璃击碎，阿不思感觉到风从他的身后灌进来，只要再退后一步他就会坠落。

如果一切都因他而起的话，那么就由他来终结吧。

他想起了那个好心放他离开的人，那个叫做纽特•斯卡曼德的研究人员临走之前凑到他耳边对他说过的话——他已经纽蒙迦德公司锁住芯片的密码破解，他已经为自己芯片设置一个自动格式化的密码了。

换句话说，他的命运在那一刻起就彻底地掌握在他自己的手里了。

他将脚后跟往后挪了一些，踩空的感觉让他感觉异常自由，但他还是装出一副惧怕的样子。

“不要往后看，来，抓住我的手。”他朝阿不思伸出手掌。

自己不该这样的，阿不思会被吓到的，思想可以被改变，这是他最擅长的事情，更何况他们还有很多时间。

但阿不思转而一笑，双脚踩着地板的边缘往后一蹬。

“Obliviate——”

阿不思念出这个单词，它的词源很久远，大概就是忘记一切的意思，当初他一眼就选中了这个词语。

只有芯片被格式化，记忆被清除，自己才算是真正的“死去”。

终于，命运掌握在自己手中，他选择终结自己，终结这一切。

格林德沃的瞳孔因为惊讶而放大，阿不思熟稔得像他以前念出咒语时一样流利，经历数个混乱的时空并不会让他忘记魔咒，他认出来那是一句“一忘皆空”。

阿不思仰面从万丈高楼跳离，等到他反应过来的时候已经太迟，尽管他已经将手伸到最长，指尖也只能在阿不思的红发中穿过，想抓紧的时候就只剩下虚空。

阿不思笑了，在最后一次，他终于没有被格林德沃猜中自己的心思。

数秒之后是金属与地面碰撞发出的巨大响声，格林德沃不去看下面的一片支离破碎，因为他知道真正的阿不思已经死在了他念出那句“一忘皆空”之时。


End file.
